


She Loves the Rain

by Johnstonmara353



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnstonmara353/pseuds/Johnstonmara353
Summary: Andrea loved the rain. He loved Andrea.
Relationships: Andrea/Daryl Dixon
Kudos: 4





	She Loves the Rain

She Loves the Rain

Andrea/Daryl

Summary: Andrea loved the rain. He loved Andrea.

Daryl reached for her as the thunder shook the ground beneath their tent. Wanting to pull her closer to him out of a natural instinct he had developed. With any noise that occurred during the night, he reached for her. The closer she was to him, the easier it was to put himself between her and whatever wanted to kill her. But now, he found nothing but cold blankets. She had been gone a while. It was disturbing to him that he hadn’t felt or heard her leave the tent. It worried him until he heard the gentle rain beating down on the top of their tent. He glanced around the tent, looking for any light moving on the outside of the tent. Everyone had gone to bed hours ago. And he heard nothing to suggest that anyone else had awakened due to the storm. He hated when she left the tent at night alone. She had no one to watch her back. No one to help her if something went wrong. 

Daryl knew where she would be. She would be in the same place he had found her last time she had left in the middle of a rain storm. He had lectured her then and thought he had gotten his point across. She had promised to wake him the next time she wanted to venture out in the rain. As crazy as he thought it was, he would walk with her to watch her back. If it made her more calm and happy, he was willing to do it. 

He pulled his shorts and boots on as he exited the tent quietly. Noticing that her shoes were still sitting in the corner of the tent along with her gun. She had gone out in the middle of the night barefoot and with no weapon. At least last time she had taken her gun and wore shoes. Now, Daryl was fuming. He quickened his pace as he headed to the pond. That was the only place she would go. She loved laying on the dock in the rain. Listening to the sound splash in the water. It was relaxing for her. He never understood it. Never had a desire to be cold and wet while laying on a wooden dock and being pelleted by water, but she did. And in the day time she looked adorable doing it. But at night, alone, it was just plain stupid. 

He could see her at the end of the dock. Lying on her back with her arms over her head in the bright moonlight, despite the rain. He continued towards the water, approaching her as quietly as his boots would allow. He didn’t want to startle her. If she woke the rest of the camp with a scream, they would all know about her wandering around in the rain. And he didn’t want that. He wanted to keep that between them. Not because it bothered him, he didn’t want to embarrass her. Daryl watched her face as he approached her. She looked relaxed. Her eyes closed and her lips turned up in a smile. All her fears at vanished for a little while. And he thought she couldn’t have looked more beautiful. 

Andrea was in his old hunting t-shirt and a pair of black panties. The ones that he had taken off of her a few hours earlier. She hadn’t bothered putting her pants or shoes on. Knowing no one would come out in the rain and only he would come and look for her. She was beautiful. Laying half naked on the dock. Her clothes completely soaked through. Her blonde curls sticking to her skin. Her lips parted has she panted. 

He sat next to her, leaning down on an elbow. Daryl knew she knew he was there. The smile on her face had changed once she registered his presence. Her body automatically turning in his direction like a magnet was pulling her. He ran his finger tips down the side of her arm. Earning him a shiver from her in return. “Whatcha doing, Princess?” he whispered. No longer caring that she was out here in only her underwear. She was safe, now he could focus on the other issue she had started. 

Andrea opened her eyes, smiling at him. She had known he was there the minute his boots hit the dock. He was the only one that would approach her out here in the middle of a storm. If it had been someone else they would have just yelled for her to come back inside, or have gotten Daryl to come get here because they were too afraid to approach her. She moaned as her bright green eyes connected with his blue ones. “Enjoying the rain,” she whispered into the night air. 

Daryl watched her face. The rain running down the side of her cheek. The sexy smile she was currently wearing and her dilated pupils told him everything he needed to know. He watched as her body squirmed beside him. Andrea biting her lower lip, waiting for him to respond to what her body was begging for. His eyes roamed over her body. Her chest was heaving; her nipples hard underneath the fabric. He had never seen her more turned on than she was at that moment. And was determined to give her anything she wanted. 

Daryl ran his fingers down her neck and chest; scratching over her erect nipples. Pinching one between his fingers and watching her throw her head back and gasp. He nipped at the flesh behind her ear. Sucking the earlobe into his mouth and listening to her gasp. “Fuck, I love it when it rains,” he muttered. Shoving his hand inside her underwear and finding her soaking through the fabric. He caught her mouth in a quick, messy kiss while he explored her wetness. Wanting to push her a little further before he took her over the edge. 

He lifted her shirt, exposing her breasts to the cool rain. Andrea watched him through hooded lids. He took a hard nipple into his mouth. The difference in temperature caused her to throw her head back and moan deep within her throat. She was beyond sensitive. Every nerve in her body was on fire. Between Daryl’s warm mouth sucking on her cool sensitive nipples and his fingers working between her legs, he was driving her crazy. “Daryl, stop fucking around,” she panted, moving her hips to get the contact she craved. 

Daryl had originally wanted her to enjoy their foreplay as long as possible, but she was too far gone. She was turned on beyond the point of needing or wanting to be teased. She had a need and she needed him to meet it. And he never disappointed. His fingers found her clit quickly, already swollen and exposed to him. He started a gentle, slow rhythm with his fingertips. Wanting to taste her so badly. Wanting her to cum on his tongue. Wanting her to shake as he licked and sucked between her legs. It was his favorite activity. It fascinated him to watch this woman fall apart just by the actions of his tongue. He had found out how hard she could orgasm by waking her up one morning with his mouth between her legs. She had never allowed him to do it before that morning. She felt it would be unhygienic given their situation. Andrea had been wrong. She tasted of something that reminded him of peaches. It was a sweet taste. But there was no way she would allow it tonight. She was too ready for the finale. 

Andrea grabbed the back of his head, tugging his hair roughly to bring him back to her. Licking at his lips. Sucking on his tongue. She was now grinding against his hand. Bringing herself closer and closer to the finish line she had been running for all night. She kissed him hard. Scrapping her teeth along his chin. “Fuck! I’m not gonna last long. Please, Daryl.” She moaned as his fingers moved faster over her wet clit. 

Daryl couldn’t torture her any more. He pulled her panties from her hips, tossing them to the side of the dock and positioned himself between her legs. She was ready. She had been ready from the moment he stepped foot on the dock. He pulled her legs around his hips and thrust forward. She was so tight and wet around his swollen cock. Her nails digging into his shoulders, pulling him closer. Her mouth open in a silent moan as she lifted her hips to take him deeper. He couldn’t remember her being this tight. He also couldn’t remember her ever being this turned on for him. Daryl thrust his hips hard once, testing her sensitivity. He watched her eyes rolled back in head. “God, you’re gonna cum so hard.” He grunted, as he began a quick pace. One that was sure to bring her to the end with him. 

Andrea could feel her orgasm building. Her stomach muscles tightened. Her hips started moving on their own accord. Her legs beginning to shake. “Daryl, I...”

Daryl reached between them, his fingers finding her swollen clit, matching the rhythm his hips had set. He knew what she needed. He always knew. They had been playing this game since the quarry. He knew her body almost as well as he knew his own. He leaned down, taking a nipple into his mouth again and biting down roughly. Pumping his hips harder. “Come on, baby.”

She bucked her hips harder against his. Pinching her own nipple with one hard, while the other wrapped around his neck. Pulling him closer to watch his face. She was on fire despite the cool rain on her skin. Daryl pinched her clit hard between his fingers, pounding into her. Suddenly she was cumming. Cumming harder than she had before. Her back arched. Her thighs locked around his waist. Daryl continued, moving his hips faster and pinching her clit harder. Daryl sat back, still pounding his hips into her quivering cunt. Watching his cock disappear inside her. Watching her face as she ejaculated for the first time. Feeling her cum covering his thighs, and how her inner walls gripped him. Daryl came violently inside her. Giving her everything he had. 

Daryl looked down at her when his aftershocks finally subsided. He expected to see the look of satisfaction. It was a look she always wore after their more spontaneous sex sessions. Instead he found her avoiding his glances and her face burning red. “What?” he asked, nudging the side of her face with his nose. 

She shook her head and laughed. Wanting to cover her face with her hands and hide. She was embarrassed. “I’ve never done that before.”

Daryl nuzzled her nose before kiss her quickly, thrusting his still slightly hard cock back inside her. He tilted her chin up. Kissing her softly as he caught her eyes. He had never made a woman do that before. He knew it was possible. He had even read some of the tricks to help women ejaculate with their partners. He never used any of those with her. He never did anything other than what her body told him to do. “It was fucking hot. I like that I can make you come so hard,” He grunted into her ear. “You are fucking amazing.” He thrust his hips against her again, emphasizing his point. 

Her breath caught in her throat. A fresh flood of wetness running between her legs. She shook her head and tried not to laugh. He was the first sex partner she had that had a higher sex drive than her. He made it a habit of tiring her out first. “There is no way you can go again,” she moaned as she rolled her hips. 

Daryl sat up, still buried deep inside her, and sits back on his heels; Andrea in his lap. His cock suddenly fully hard. His hands grabbing her ass, forcing her to lift off him slightly before dropping her back down. Hitting her g-spot as his hips jerked against her. “I want you to come again. You feel so fucking good,” he groaned, as he began to move at a steady pace again. Even if he didn’t come with her, he loved to watch her. 

Andrea smiled as she ground her hips against his. It wasn’t the first marathon sex session they had participated in. At least once a month, they made love into the early morning hours. But that was different. She didn’t want to make love to him. She wanted him to take possession of her. To take her body wherever he wanted it to go. She loved when he did what he wanted to her. Loved when he pinned her down or bent her over and took what he wanted. Most of the time, Daryl was afraid to hurt her. Not wanting to be too rough. Afraid she would break. But on special nights, she could make him fuck her anyway he wanted to. 

Andrea rode him with abandon. His hard cock hitting her cervix as she leaned back in his arms. His hands holding her hips. Forcing her to grind against his pelvis every time he filled her. It didn’t take her long to reach her peak again. The second one never did. “Daryl, I’m gonna cum.”

Daryl pumped his hips harder. Her head thrown back. Her mouth open in a silent scream. The rain running down her now naked chest. Her breasts bouncing every time he pounded into her. It looked like the scene from a really good porno. Except he had no intention of sharing this show with anyone. He felt her walls beginning to tighten around his cock. Suddenly, he stops. Bringing her entire body to his. Her face buried in his neck. Her entire body shaking with its impending orgasm. 

Andrea grabbed at his hair. Grinding her hips, trying to force him to move. “Daryl...”

Daryl grabs her wet hair, pulling her to look in his eyes. Holding her there. Inches from him and he began moving again. “Come,” he commanded.

Andrea couldn’t take it anymore. Between the pleasure between her legs, the intensity in his eyes, and the demand in his voice, Andrea crumbled. Her entire body shaking with pleasure. His mouth covering hers to muffle the screams he knew were coming. Seconds after her orgasm began, Daryl shattered inside her. Releasing everything he had left. Pumping his hips as long as he could to prolong their pleasure. 

Once he was sure she was finished, Daryl carefully pulled out of her. Listening to her small gasps from both sensitivity and the feeling of emptiness. He rested her weight on his thighs, kissing her lightly as she lifted her head from his neck. “You ready to head back to bed now?”

Andrea nodded. “I love the rain,” she muttered, as she tucked her head against his neck. 

Daryl laughed. Moving to stand and help her get dressed in the little clothes she came with. He pulled her back to him. Kissing her softly. “I love you.”


End file.
